Jikan Ga Modotta Toki
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: "Waktuku berputar saat aku kembali bertemu dengan Matahariku," Sekuel dari The Time Round sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Rukia, RnR minna?


**Jikan ga modotta toki**

.

.

.

.

Jikan ga modotta toki

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning**

**Cerita Abal****, gak jelas, banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana,OOC (banget), Tidak sesuai dengan kaidah EYD.**

Mohon RnR yaa minna..!

**Perhatian :**

Cerita hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

Sekuel The Time Round sekaligus merayakan Ulang tahun Rukia Kuchiki

.

.

.

.

**Jikan ga modotta toki**

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan santai di koridor kampus mengenakan syal berwarna _violet_ yang hampir menutupi setengah dari wajahnya, sesekali ia menerima sapaan hangat dari orang yang ia lewati. Ia senang bila ada yang menyapanya dengan hangat, saat-saat seperti itu mengingatkannya akan sepupunya. Setelah menikah Kaien lebih memilih tinggal di luar negeri bersama istrinya untuk mengelolah perusahaan keluarga Shiba disana.

"_Ohayou_, Rukia-_sensei,_" Ucap anak berambut permen kapas itu menyapa Rukia.

"_Ohayou_, Yachiru-_chan_," Ucap Rukia membalas sapaan anak muridnya itu.

Rukia terus berjalan, berlalu dari anak muridnya yang bernama Yachiru itu. Kali ini pemuda jangkung sedang tersenyum kepadanya, melihat itu Rukia membalasnya dengan senyum manis. Terlihat pipi pemuda itu merona malu karena senyuman Rukia.

"_Ohayou_, Rukia-_sensei_," Ucapnya menyapa Rukia.

"_Ohayou_, Ggio." Sapa Rukia balik.

"Rukia-_sensei_, apa anda punya waktu luang akhir pekan ini?" Tanya Ggio pada sensei mungilnya itu.

"Memangnya kau ada apa denganku?" Tanya Rukia balik.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak _sensei_ jalan-jalan saja," Ucap Ggio disertai rona merah di pipinya.

"Gomen, Ggio aku tidak ada waktu." Ucap Rukia lembut memberi pengertian kepada muridnya yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana kalau lain waktu _sensei_?" Tanya Ggio antusias.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi." Ucap Rukia dan berlalu pergi.

Rukia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah muridnya yang satu ini. membuatnya teringat akan masa mudanya dulu tapi bila ia membandingkan masa mudanya dulu seratus persen kisah mereka berbeda jauh. Kisah Rukia begitu kelam sedangkan Ggio terasa sangat manis, memikirkan itu membuat hati Rukia tertohok.

"Haaa~"Desahan frustasi meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya.

Sekarang Rukia sudah masuk ke dalam kelas yang akan diajarnya, terlihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata emas tadi yang menyapanya tengah memerhatikan dirinya lekat-lekat. Rukia tahu pemuda itu menaruh perhatian lebih padanya tapi dalam artian guru dan murid bagi Rukia.

"_Ohayou_, _Minna_." Ucap Rukia lembut.

"_Ohayou_, Rukia-_sensei_!" Seru muridnya serempak terlihat suara paling keras adalah pemuda bermata emas itu. Dan kenapa murid-muridnya memanggilnya Rukia-_sensei_ itu karena Rukia risih jika ia harus dipanggil dengan nama marganya lebih baik memanggil nama kecilnya saja.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan membahas tentang sistem penulisan _wakan konk__ō__bun_ yang merupakan bentuk awal bahasa Jepang _modern._"

Pembelajaran berlangsung dengan cepat dan tenang tak terasa hari sudah hampir siang, waktu Rukia untuk mengajar sudah selesai. Tapi saat dirinya akan keluar dari kelas, lagi-lagi pemuda bermarga Vega itu menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa saat melihat dirinya sudah ada di ambang pintu kelas.

"Tu-tunggu, Rukia-_sensei._" Teriak Ggio. Kelas memang sepi karena ia memang sengaja ingin berdua saja dengan _sensei_ mungilnya ini.

"_Nani_?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Uhm... _Arigatou_ untuk pembelajaran hari ini Rukia-_sensei_, _Jaa ne_ Rukia-_sensei_." Setelah berterima kasih pada _sensei_-nya dengan debaran jatung yang tak karuan, Ggio memilih pamit pada Rukia.

"Dasar." Ucap Rukia dengan kekehan kecil.

Hari hampir menjelang sore, meski koridor kampus masih ada yang berlalu lalang tapi jumlahnya tak sebanyak tadi pagi ketika ia baru datang, setelah lulus S1 jurusan sastra Rukia memilih untuk menjadi guru di Universitas dimana ia menimbah ilmu, meski orang tuanya memaksa dirinya untuk melajutkan S2 di luar negeri dan beralih memimpin perusahaan milik keluarganya tapi Rukia tak pernah mempunyai cita-cita seperti itu dalam kehidupannya.

Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...

Gadis mungil itu di kejutkan dengan getaran _handphone_nya yang berada di dalam tas pinggang berwarna ungu yang ia tenteng.

_Kaa-san Calling_

'_Kaa-san_?' Ucap Rukia dalam hati dengan heran.

"_Moshi-moshi_, _Kaa-san_." Ucap Rukia ceria.

"Cepatlah pulang, kita kedatangan tamu Rukia-_chan_," Ucap _kaa-san_nya dengan nada amat bahagia.

"Siapa?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Pulanglah, maka kau akan tahu siapa." Ucap Kaa-sannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Rukia pasrah.

Jarak rumah dan kampus dimana ia mengajar memang jauh tapi bisa di tempuh dalam waktu 30 menit perjalanan. Rukia berjalan sendirian diantara rumah-rumah megah yang berada di situ. Tapi ini tidak terduga sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat didepannya, dari dalam terlihat seseorang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanyanya pada Rukia.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan pasien-pasienmu?" Tanya Rukia balik.

"Mereka semakin bertambah saja," Desah pemuda disampingnya.

Mereka menikmati dengan hening, hingga mobil pemuda itu telah tepat berada di depan rumah besar keluarga kuchiki.

"_Arigatou_, telah mau menjemputku." Setelah berterima kasih dan memastikan mobil pemuda itu hilang ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_." Ucap Rukia setengah berteriak karena rumahnya sepi padahal tadi ibunya mengatakan ada yang datang ke rumahnya.

"_Kaa-san_?" Teriak Rukia mencari-cari disetiap sudut rumahnya.

"_Otanjobi Omedetou_, Rukia..." Teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Rukia berbalik dan senyum cerah terlukis di sudut bibir mungilnya.

"Meski ini terlalu cepat dua minggu tapi aku harus mengucapkannya sekarang karena minggu depan aku harus kembali ke New York, jadi aku hanya beberapa hari di sini." Ucap orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya yang ternyata Kaien.

"_Arigatou_, Kaien-_dono_." Ucap Rukia terharu.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kaien adalah orang yang dimaksud 'kan ibunya tadi di telepon.

"_Ne_, Kaien-_dono_, dimana _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"_Obaa-san_ tadi pamit keluar ke supermarket, tapi dia sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Ucap Kaien.

"Uhm... dimana Miyako-_dono_, sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Tadi dia ikut pergi dengan _Obaa-san_."ucap Kaien malas karena dirinya ditinggal sendirian di rumah besar keluarga Kuchiki ini.

Setahun yang lalu ibu Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang berada di jepang dan ia mulai memecat seluruh maid yang berada di rumahnya dan memberi mereka pesangon yang cukup besar, alasan Hisana memilih untuk tinggal di Jepang adalah Rukia, ia khawatir pada kesahatan putri tunggalnya itu. Meski Byakuya masih berada di luar negeri tapi ia juga kadang menyempatkan untuk pulang menemui anak dan istriya di Jepang.

"_Tadaima_!" Teriak dua orang dari arah pintu depan.

"_Okaeri_. _Kaa-san_, Miyako-_dono_." Ucap Rukia yang sudah di depan mereka berdua.

"kau sudah lama datang Rukia-_chan_?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang dan aku mendapatkan kejutan ucapan selamat dari Kaien-_dono_." Ucap Rukia dengan menunjuk Kaien yang sedang melihat acara TV dengan malas dari ekor matanya.

"Sayang tapi mereka tidak akan lama disini." Ucap Hisana dengan nada kecewa.

"Mereka kan harus kembali ke New York, _Kaa-san_." Ucap Rukia membela Kaien dan Miyako.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat ke dalam dan menghangatkan diri, di luar sangat dingin." Suara Miyako membuat semua mata yang berada di situ menuju kepadanya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di dalam ruangan keluarga, menyesap coklat panas yang Hisana buatkan. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu pun.

"_Ne_, Kaien-_dono_ kapan kau akan memberiku seorang keponakan yang lucu dan imut sepertiku?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada menggoda.

Seketika kedua orang bermarga Shiba yang sedang duduk berdampingan itu merasakan pipinya merona hebat karena ucapan Rukia barusan, bagaimana mungkin mereka saja belum sempat memikirkan itu sekarang.

"Ka-kami belum memikirkan itu sekarang." Ucap Miyako gugup dengan menunduk karena ia tak mau melihatkan rona merah yang berada di pipinya sekarang pada Rukia.

"Benarkah? padahal aku berharap kau akan memberiku seorang keponakan yang lucu dan imut sepertiku," Ucap Rukia dengan nada seolah-oleh dirinya kecewa.

"Dan kapan kau akan menyusul kami Rukia, umurmu sekarang sudah hampir mencapai 25 tahunkan?"tanya Kaien mengubah topik pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"He-hei, aku masih belum memikirkannya, Kaien-_dono_." Ucap Rukia gugup bisa dilihat pipinya sekarang merona hebat.

"Apakah Ichigo-_san_ belum melamarmu?" Tanya Miyako pada Rukia.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya." Jawab Rukia yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Dan bagaimana rencanamu dengan malam tahun baru?" Tanya Hisana kali ini.

"Aku tidak mempunyai rencana, _Kaa-san_." Ucap Rukia dengan tenang.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Byakuya memintaku menemaninya pada malam tahun baru," Ucap Hisana dengan kecewa.

"Ajaklah Ichigo-_kun_ untuk menemanimu agar kau tidak kesepian," Imbuh Hisana lagi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Rukia dengan pura-pura kecewa.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita segera makan malam, aku sudah sangat lapar." Ucap Kaien menyelingi keheningan yang melanda mereka tadi.

Mereka semua makan dengan tenang tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Setelah acara makan malam itu selesai Rukia naik ke kamarnya dengan menenteng camilan ditangannya.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Terlihat pemuda berambut Orange dengan kacamata yang membingkai indah wajahnya yang tampan tengah gelisah menatap kotak persegi kecil berwarna ungu di depannya, jas putih ala dokternya bertengger diatas sofa yang berada di dalam ruangannya. Terlihat dokter muda tampan ini tengah gelisah menatap kotak kecil yang sedari tadi ia pandang, hari yang ia rencanakan mulai dekat dan itu menambah detak jantungnya setiap harinya.

"Haaa~" Dokter muda itu menghelah nafas frustasi dengan menjambak surai Orange-nya.

Tokk... Tokk...

"Masuklah." Ucap dokter muda itu.

"_Hishahiburi ne_, Ichigo!" Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu.

Dokter muda bernama lengkap Ichigo Kurosaki itu menoleh cepat ke arah pintu masuk. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat orang yang tengah bersender santai di ambang pintu ruangannya.

"Ka-Kaien..." Ucap Ichigo sedikit tergagap.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menyembunyikan kotak persegi berwarna ungu itu ke dalam saku celananya, ia terlihat kikuk saat mencoba tampil santai setelah menyembunyikan kotak kecil itu ke sakunya.

"_Genki desu ka_, Ichigo?" Tanya Kaien.

Hari ini ia menyempatkan waktunya untuk menemui kekasih sepupunya ini, bisa di bilang perjuangan pemuda ini mendapatkan sepupunya begitu berat. Ia memang tak memberitahu siapa pun tentang kepergiannya kesini sekali pun itu istrinya sendiri.

"Baik. bagaimana hidupmu di New York, Kaien?" Tanya Ichigo balik.

"Hidupku cukup menyenangkan dan nyaman, hanya ada aku dan Miyako-_chan_. Menikmati hari-hari menyenangkan berdua," Kali ini Kaien tengah duduk tepat di hadapan Ichigo.

"_Ne_, apakah kau tidak berencana memberikan keponakan pada Rukia dan aku?" Goda Ichigo pada Kaien.

"Haruskah kau bertanya tentang itu, aku saat ini masih ingin berdua dengan Miyako-_chan_. Dan apakah kau tak ingin menyusul kami, Ichigo?" Goda Kaien balik pada Ichigo.

"Uhm... kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Tanya Ichigo yang terlihat bingung.

"Entahlah, tapi kau tak ingin 'kan Rukia menjadi milik orang lain?" Tanya Kaien dengan senyum tipis bertengger di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi aku ada jadwal menemui pasien." Ucap Ichigo mengalikan pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja _jaa ne_, Ichigo." Ucap Kaien dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sekali lagi Ichigo mengeluarkan benda persegi ungu itu dari saku celananya dan terus menatapnya, masih bisa terlihat secercah keraguan dalam mata _hazel_nya. Ia ragu bila kekasihnya akan senang jika ia memberikan ini padanya nanti.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Musin dingin rupanya bertambah dingin, setelah mengajar kelas untuk yang terakhir sebelum liburan tahun baru Rukia berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah gerbang tempatnya mengajar saat ini, dan sebelum ia sampai di pintu gerbang kaki mungilnya terpaksa berhenti oleh sebuah teriakkan.

"Rukiaaa-_sensei_..." Teriak suara yang tidak asing di telinga Rukia.

"_Nani_, Ggio?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Uhm... aku hanya ingin mengucapkan Selamat tahun baru padamu Rukia-_sensei_." Ucap Ggio pada Rukia dengan semburat merah di balik syal biru yang ia pakai.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Rukia dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Ggio.

"kalau begitu _Jaa_, Rukia-_sensei_." Kini Ggio berlari pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

Kini Rukia berjalan sendirian dengan tenang, dari semua kawan lamanya hanya dirinyalah yang masih belum menikah. Inoue telah resmi menyandang sebagai nyonya Ishida, Kaien telah resmi menyunting Miyako sebagai pendamping hidupnya, dan Grimmjow telah memboyong Neliel ke Spanyol membangun keluarga kecilnya disana, Rukia iri pada mereka yang telah bahagia dengan pasangan hidupnya masing-masing.

Hanya tinggal dirinyalah yang tersisa, meski ia ingin sekali cepat menikah dan menjadi seorang ibu tapi ia juga takkan tega memaksa pria bermarga Kurosaki itu untuk cepat-cepat meminta menikahinya, ia ingin Ichigo tak tertekan dengan apa yang ia minta.

Drrt... Drrt...

Getar handphone memaksa Rukia untuk sadar dari lamunannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_,"

"Aku rindu padamu," Rukia kenal betul suara orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya di sebrang sana.

"Aku juga rindu padamu,Ichigo." Ucap Rukia dengan lembut.

"Kau berada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Ichigo dengan suara kalem.

"Jalan pulang." Ucap Rukia.

"Dengan jalan kaki di cuaca sedingin ini?, apa perlu aku menjemputmu sekarang?" Tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi dan mendapat kekehan ringan dari Rukia.

"Tidak perlu, aku tahu pasienmu banyak." Ucap Rukia setelah berhenti terkekeh.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada santai.

"Belum, mungkin setelah sampai di rumah aku akan makan," Ucap Rukia.

"Cepatlah pulang, aku tak ingin kau sakit," Ucap Ichigo khawatir.

"Baik, akan ku percepat jalanku," Ucap Rukia dengan diselengi candaan.

"Rukia... _Gomen_, bila malam tahun baru ini aku tidak bisa bersamamu karena pekerjaanku menumpuk, apa kau tidak marah?" Tanya Ichigo dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa aku harus marah, kau memilih bersamaku sementara ada banyak nyawa yang harus kau selamatkan diluar sana. Dan pasti aku tidak akan mau bersama denganmu." Ucap Rukia yang diikuti kekehan ringan dari Ichigo.

Malam tahun baru sekarang ia pastikan akan ia lewati dengan kesendriannya, telepon dari Ichigo tiga hari yang lalu menandakan bahwa ia sudah dipastikan akan sendirian di rumah, setelah mengantarkan ibu dan Kaien ke bandara tadi pagi Rukia serasa tak berminat pergi kemana pun saat ini.

Jam kecil berbentuk _chappy_-nya menunjukkan tahun telah bergantik 1 detik yang lalu bunyi kembang api terus saja menggema di luar rumahnya, dan dirinya memilih untuk menutup matanya dan mengarungi mimpinya sendirian.

"Rukia-_sensei_, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Tanya muridnya itu.

Ggio membawa Rukia ke arah taman di belakang kampusnya yang sepi dan damai. Suasana tahun baru sudah berakhir dan kini kegiatan belajar-mengajar telah kembali seperti semula.

"_Sensei_, aku... menyukaimu." Ucap Ggio dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

"Rukia." Panggil seseorang dibelakang mereka.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Ichigo turun dengan tergesa-gesa dari mobilnya, kalau saja salju tak menerpa wajahnya mungkin ia akan lupa membawa syal dan jaketnya yang ada didalam mobil sportnya. Setelah memakai semua yang bisa menghindarinya dari Flu, ia berlari menuju gedung yang pernah ia tempati untuk menimbah ilmu itu, mencari ruang kelas sastra untuk menemukan kekasih mungilnya. Setelah pembicaraan singkat dengan Kaien beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia sadar bahwa menunggu terlalu lama takkan ada jaminan gadis mungilnya akan berpaling darinya.

Setelah mengedarkan matanya ia menemukan _siluet_ gadis mungil dengan seorang pemuda?, rasa penasarannya timbul dan mencoba mengikuti mereka dari jauh ia tak menghiraukan bisik-bisik para gadis yang tengah melihat wajah tampannya tak sedikit pipi gadis itu merona merah karenanya, tapi toh dia tak peduli dengan itu.

"_Sensei_, aku... menyukaimu." Ucap pemuda itu gamblang pada Rukia.

Ia begitu terkejut mendengarnya, kenapa pemuda itu begitu mudahnya menyatakan perasaanya pada Rukia sedangkan dirinya dulu begitu sulit, ia harus berkorban perasaanya selama 5 tahun untuk mendapatkan gadis mungil bermata _Amethyst_ itu.

Ia juga tak heran kenapa murid Rukia bisa menyukai Rukia dengan mudah, pesona gadis mungil dan sifatnya itulah yang membuat laki-laki tertarik padanya termasuk dirinya sendiri. Bukti hidup bahwa pesona gadis mungil itu sangat kuat adalah Ichigo, dulu Ichigo pernah berusaha mati-matian menghapus pesona gadis mungil itu di hatinya namun sebesar apapun dirinya menghapusnya pesona gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu takkan pernah hilang dengan mudah. Ichigo tersenyum ke arah mereka, genggamannya pada kotak persegi berwarna ungu ditangannya menguat.

"Rukia." Panggil Ichigo tenang.

Rukia sontak kaget mendengar suara Ichigo memanggilnya, dan benar di sana berdiri seorang Ichigo Kurosaki tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tak mau semakin terjerat dalam mata _hazel_ Ichigo, Rukia berbalik menghadap murid kesayangannya yang tengah menyatakan perasaanya padanya.

"_Gomen ne_ Ggio, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu karena... waktu hidupku berjalan kembali saat aku kembali bertemu dengan matahariku." Kata Rukia dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Ggio, tapi mata Rukia mengarah pada Ichigo.

"A-ah, begitu. Aku juga tidak berharap _sensei_ membalas perasaanku karena aku juga tahu kisah kelam masa lalu _sensei_ dengan matahari _sensei_ itu, aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku saja sebelum aku terlambat mengutarakannya. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi. _mata ashita_, Rukia-_sensei_." Ucap Ggio yang awalnya kikuk menjadi lebih tenang.

Saat Ggio berjalan melewati Ichigo, Ggio sempat bergumam pada Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo hanya mendengarkannya dalam diam.

"Jaga _sensei_ku dengan baik." Gumam Ggio pada Ichigo.

Rukia berjalan ke arah Ichigo, "Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Rukia polos.

"Ayo ikut aku, aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu." Ucap Ichigo.

Sekarang Ichigo sedang menyetir mobilnya entah kemana yang Rukia tak tahu. Dan sinilah mereka sekarang padang bunga lavender memang tidak ada yang istimewa tapi Rukia menikmatinya.

Ichigo berbalik menghadap Rukia yang tengah menikmati pada bunga lavender. Kemudian ia mengenggam erat tangan Rukia dan mengunci padangan mata mereka masing-masing.

"Rukia, mungkin memang aku tak bisa selamanya berpacaran denganmu aku... ingin kita berakhir." Ucap Ichigo.

Rukia bingung apa yang dikatakan Ichigo padanya, kenapa Ichigo meminta putus darinya bukankah dulu Ichigolah yang bersikeras ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia bingung, air matanya sudah siap menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Ichigo masih diam tanpa ekspresi, Rukia sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh dari pelupuk matanya kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari Ichigo.

"Maukah kau..." Suara Ichigo membuat Rukia kembali mendongak dan memandang ke dalam mata _hazel_ Ichigo dengan mata yang masih berair.

Lama Ichigo tak meneruskan kalimatnya, "Hidup bersamaku untuk selamanya sampai akhir dan menjadi orang tua bersamaku?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

Sontak mata Rukia melebar mendengar pernyataan Ichigo padanya, ucapan Ichigo bisa ia artikan sebagai lamaran, apakah ini kejutan yang Ichigo katakan tadi padanya.

"Jawablah, Rukia." Pinta Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Ya, aku mau Ichi." Ucap Rukia.

Senyum manis bertengger di wajah tampan Ichigo, ia merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan kotak kecil persegi berwarna ungu. Ia membuka kotak itu perlahan dihadapan Rukia memperlihatkan cincin putih bertahtahkan batu rubi berwarna ungu sama seperti warna mata Rukia dan memasangkannya pada jemari mungil Rukia.

Perlahan Ichigo menutup jaraknya dengan Rukia tapi sebelum ia benar-benar menutup jaraknya dengan Rukia, Ichigo bergumam lirih pada Rukia.

"_Otanjobi Omedetou_, Rukia." Gumam Ichigo lirih.

Setelah bergumam lirih ia benar-benar menghapus jaraknya dengan Rukia melumat lembut bibir tipis milik kekasihnya atau bisa disebut milik calon istri-nya, cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga pasokan udara membuat mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Rukia benar-benar lupa akan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-25, menurutnya ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya.

Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya Rukia kembali memandang Ichigo yang tengah memandangnya dengan lembut.

"A-apa kau sudah meminta restu pada _Tou-san_, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah polosnya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tentu dengan cara yang tidak mudah." Ucap Ichigo dengan mengecup singkat pipi _chubby_ Rukia membuat pipi Rukia merona merah.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan berwarna ungu menambah kecantikan gadis mungil ini, rambut yang biasanya ia gerai kini tersangul indah dengan sebuah mahkota kecil di kepalanya, sepatu _high heels_ dengan tinggi tujuh _centi_ dan dandanan natural membuatnya terlihat seperti putri raja. Tapi tudung itu menutup siapa saja untuk melihat kecantikannya hari ini, hari ini Rukia Kuchiki akan segara melepas marga kebanggaannya dan menggantikannya dengan Kurosaki.

Pernikahan antara dirinya dan Ichigo bisa dibilang sangat cepat karena semua yang ia butuhkan untuk melangsungkan pernikahan sudah disiapkan oleh Byakuya secara diam-diam, dan ia memilih tanggal 29 januarilah hari bersejarahnya. Tak banyak orang yang ia dan Ichigo undang selain kerabat dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Setelah melakukan prosesi pernikahan kini dirinya telah berganti menjadi seorang nyonya kurosaki, Ichigo terus menggandengnya dengan senyuman yang terpatri rapat di wajah tampannya sepertinya suaminya sangat senang hari ini.

"Selamat Rukia, Ichigo." Ucap Kaien pada mereka.

"Terima kasih, Kaien-_dono_." Ucap Rukia lembut.

"Cepat berikan aku keponakan ya..." Gada Kaien pada Ichigo dan Rukia.

Sontak wajah manis Rukia berubah menjadi merah padam saat medengar ucapan Kaien padanya dan Ichigo sendiri terlihat semburat merah dipipinya.

"Berhentilah membicarakan keponakan pada kami, kau sendiri yang menikah sebelum kami belum memberikan kami keponakan." Ucap Ichigo kesal sambil melihat Miyako yang sedang mengambil makanan untuk Kaien.

Setelah itu sepertinya Miyako memanggil Kaien untuk mendatanginya, sontak Kaien berlari ke arah Miyako dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ichigo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Rukia, membuat Rukia mendongak ke arahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu hari ini, esok dan selamanya Rukia." Ucap Ichigo lirih pada Rukia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu detik ini hingga suatu saat nanti ketika kita bertemu kembali, aku akan tetap mencintaimu sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki." Ucap Rukia dengan tersenyum lembut ke arah Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Author Talk :

Akhirnya sekuel pertama saya selesai juga, semoga minna-san nggak kecewa dengan sekuel pertama saya meski Typo saya bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak mengikuti kaidah EYD. Dan kenapa saya memilih tanggal 29 itu adalah penggabungan tanggal lahir antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Dan untuk Futatabi Ai mungkin bakalan di apdate nanti malam atau besok karena masih dalam pengerjaan nulisnya.

Jadi mohon Reviewnya ya minna-san...

yang review saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak^^

Sayonara.


End file.
